A Shocking Discovery
by ThatTazza
Summary: Brian accidently discovers that he's admired by an unlikely person. But is this really such a bad thing for him? Things go furthur out of the ordinary when a family tragedy strikes and Peter is seriously injured. Who the hell says that'll change his usual attitude and antics! Brian/Stewie. Please r & r :) x
1. Overheard

A Shocking Discovery:

A/N: A couple of my friends keep complaining that I spend too much time zoning out and daydreaming. Something made me imagine Brian doing this, and Stewie getting angry because of it. Well.. as soon as I start writing I have to find a little more inspiration and finish it! To make things a little easier, because I didn't really know where I was going with this story, I decided to publish it in chapters. So, here's chapter one of 'A Shocking Discovery'!

. . .

"Brian! Will you come back to earth and pay attention to me?!"

Brian paused. He must have zoned out while Stewie was talking, and of course the kid will pick up on it and complain... .

"Sorry, Stewie. What were you saying?"

He turned to look at the infant who was sat with him at the table in the kitchen. All he really got was a scolding look.

"For god's sake, Brian... . Will you promise to quit daydreaming and listen?"

Brian sighed at this.

"Done."

Just one word. But it was actually a bit reassuring, Stewie knew that he was going to get the attention now.

"All I was saying was, we should do what Chris and meg were doing earlier. You've been a little distant and I think we should strengthen our friendship."

Brian agreed, but what were Chris and Meg doing earlier?

"Sure, so what will we do?"

Stewie pinched the bridge of his nose with his index finger and thumb and sighed.

"You have to listen more you stupid mutt... . You've been ignoring me for the past few days and i shall not stand for it. Therefore, I want us to spend more time together."

Although Stewie sounded hostile, he was the complete opposite. He actually was just concerned for his relationship with Brian. The dog had actually noticed this himself, and was pleased. He smiled.

"I'd like us to spend time together, Stewie."

Stewies eyes went wide for a moment.

"Y-you would? But I thought you'd rather spend time with your new bimbo girlfriend."

Brian huffed in annoyance at this.

"Oh c'mon Stewie, Ruby isn't that bad... ."

Stewie patted Brian on the head and jumped down off his chair.

"I'm jealous of how much time she spends keeping us apart."

Before Brian could respond, Stewie darted up the stairs to his room.

. . .

"Brian, we'll be back from the party in a few hours. Take good care of Stewie OK?"

Brian turned to Lois, who was all dressed up and standing at the front door.

"Sure thing, Lois."

Lois offered him a warm smile before walking out the door. Brian looked out the window, watching the family car pull out of the driveway and go down spooner street.

"I guess we have the house to ourselves Bry."

Brian turned round to see Stewie with an extremely joyful look on his face. He was pretty sure he had never seen the kid so happy. But that was about to change.

"Sorry to disappoint you kid, but Ruby will be here soon."

This said, the expression on Stewie's face instantly dropped into a saddened look.

"Oh... ."

Something made Brian want to mimic the same look right back at him.

"Look, Stewie. We can spend time together another time. For the moment, I want to be with Ruby. She's a beautiful, charming women and I have a feeling she's the one I've been looking for all my life."

Stewie just looked down at the floor. Almost like whatever he was going to say, he didn't want to see Brian's reaction.

"You say that about almost every women you date. She could dump you anytime, just remember that."

He still didn't look up at the canine, he just walked off. Of course making sure to look where he was going.

. . .

"Hey, Brian."

There she was. Ruby. She was one of the most attractive girls Brian had ever seen. He was amazed she'd even agreed to go out with him!

But he couldn't stop thinking about what Stewie had said earlier... . Woah-woah-woah. What? Why was he thinking about Stewie all of a sudden? His gorgeous girlfriend was staring at him and he thought about Stewie? But... It was probably just because of what Stewie had told him, yeah, it had to be. He was just concerned for him and Ruby's relationship. That was all.

"Brian are you just going to stand there and ignore me all night?! Can I actually come in?!"

Oh shit. He was too caught up thinking about Stew-... what Stewie had previously said.

"No, no of course not. Come in Ruby."

Ruby took a seat in the couch, followed by Brian. They had planned to watch a movie, have a few drinks, and see where it all went from there... . Brian put his hand onto Ruby's as the movie started.

"I really enjoy spending time with you, Ruby."

He could feel his seductive voice automatically coming on. Though he wasn't bothered by this in the slightest. He actually found the movie kind of boring.. but Ruby liked it. It was something Stewie would probably be interested in watching as well. It was getting quite late... was Stewie even in bed or just in his room? Maybe he should go ad check on him... just to make sure he's alright. He is a baby after all. Wait a minute... why was he thinking about Stewie again? This was weird...

"Brian!"

Brian looked over at the women sat next to him.

"Huh...?"

Had he seriously zoned out again? This time Ruby looked really angry... .

"Do you ever listen to a word I say?!"

Brian wasn't about to stay and argue, he began to feel a little light-headed.

"I'll be right back, I gotta use the bathroom."

He nearly darted upstairs, trying to escape the fact that Ruby was still mad at him. He went into the bathroom and stared at himself in the mirror... he looked alright. Why didn't he feel it? Maybe he should jut go back downstairs and watch the rest of that shit movie, as much as he didn't really want to. He sighed and walked toward the stairs.

"It's killing me you know..."

Was that Stewie? Who else would it be? It came from the baby's room, and the voice sounded like his. A beautiful British accent. The canine crept up toward Stewies room and listened in...

"I can't take it anymore Rupert... I need to get this out in the open, somehow. I'm just scared to say anything to him. I love him so much."

Brian was slightly confused. But the first thing that came to his mind was: "Oh so he is gay?" But who did Stewie have feelings for? Brian stayed at the door, and instinctually put his ear to it so he could hear better.

"I've given him enough hints, clues, you name it. I just wish he'd lay off the bar whores and see that all the love he'll ever need is right in front of him... I could make him happy. He just won't open his eyes and see what I could offer him."

That was so... wonderful. So passionate. Stewie was truly thoughtful person.

"I get so nervous when I'm with him. Like I'm a new person. It's hard to explain, Rupert, but just trust me. I'm getting desperate here! I want him to see that I'm better than all those idiot girlfriends he's had. And I don't care much for this... 'Ruby' either."

W-what?! All that had been about Brian?! The canine was speechless, but it wasn't as if he was going to say something at that moment anyway. He just stood there, thinking. He wasn't gay, but he was having strange new feelings... . Brian tried to shake these thoughts away and headed back downstairs, he couldn't keep Ruby waiting. And besides, he had plenty of time to deal with this later.

. . .

A/N: What you guys think of that? Did I do well? Should I continue? Should Brian say something? Should this change anything? Should he try to forget about it? Is there more to Ruby than originally thought? Is she right for him? Would Stewie be better? Will Stewie confess his true feelings? Will Brian want things to change?

You decide! Post a review! Send a message!

Tazza xxxxxxx


	2. The accident

A/N: Hey guys! Here the second chapter for you! Thank you for taking the time to read! It's really appreciated! Please enjoy!

. . .

Of all the people in the world, Stewie had fallen for Brian. Why was there a part of the canine that was... happy? Some of the things he had said... they were so... wonderful. Could it be true? It actually made sense, so it was true? Stewie was a better lover than all Brian's girlfriends? Thinking about it... Brian could imagine this to be the case. Stewie was so caring, and just... Stewie, and this was the best kind of person.

"For fucks sake Brian!"

Ruby was pissed about something... again.

"What?"

Brian obviously was going to have to listen to another complaint... .

"I was just talking! For ages! About something very important! And all you were doing is sat there daydreaming! This is like... the third time this evening!"

Brian wasn't sure what to say... maybe he should just ask her to leave and get some sleep? Maybe he could sleep in Stewie's room... to keep him company. Why did that suddenly sound so appealing? If Brian kept daydreaming... Stewie would be nicer about it. He is really nice about things... so nice, too nice. Not as if Brian wanted to complain though.

"Are you even listening to me?!"

Shit. He had zoned out again.

"Oh... sorry."

The canine rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"I don't want a relationship with someone who I can't even talk to Brian! We're through!"

She took off out the door. Brian jut sighed, turned off the movie and walked upstairs. Was it normal if... he didn't care that she just left? Oh god, what was happening to Brian?! He tried to shake some of his thoughts away and headed for Stewie's room. He would never normally knock, so he just opened the door and walked in slowly... .

"Stewie?"

Brian couldn't see the kid anywhere, but he still awaited a reply.

"Hey, Bry."

Stewie came out from behind the crib. Brian felt his face heat up, gradually getting warmer and warmer. This was only because he knew Stewie had feelings for him.

"Me and Ruby are done... ."

Stewie just sighed and spoke nonchalantly.

"I knew she was bad news. Just another bimbo. You know... the person you love could be who you least expect..."

He trailed off a little. Brian knew exactly what he meant, but, Stewie didn't know he did.

"I was going to sleep on Peter and Lois' bed but something made me think of you. I remembered how you wanted to spend more time with me and how I wanted to do the same. So I think I'll sleep in here with you."

The infant couldn't help but let out a warm, flattered smile.

"How very thoughtful."

Brian closed the door and settled down on the floor beside Stewie's crib.

"Goodnight, kid."

"Night, Brian."

. . .

When Brian awoke, he was alone. Obviously Lois hadn't wanted to wake him when she came in to collect Stewie that morning. He got up and walked out of the room. Things seemed unusually quiet for some reason, but the canine tried to assume it was nothing as he began to walk lazily down the stairs. Nobody. He looked for Lois in the kitchen. Nobody. And there was no note or text or anything that could tell Brian where everyone was. Maybe they had gone out?

"Hey."

Brian turned in the direction of the familiar voice. It was Stewie. He was dressed in his usual yellow shirt and overalls.

"How long have you been up kid?"

The youngest Griffin child looked at his feet and blushed. Brian was unsure why, but it didn't bother him. In fact, it was really cute.

"I like it when you call me kid..."

Brian smiled. Then repeated what he had previously asked.

"How long have you been up? I can't find the family, I'm not sure if they even came home after the party..."

Stewie looked up at the dog. He didn't look as red as he felt but he didn't calm down.

"Well I haven't seen them, I dressed myself. Can you believe that?! I mean... It was difficult but I'm glad I did!"

Stewie was practically gleaming at Brian. Adorable, but still not a proper answer.

"Stewie, how long have you been up?"

All he got was a confused look.

"Not that long, a hwile."

Brian paused for a moment.

"Wait what? You mean a while?"

"Yeah that's what I said. A hwile."

"Why are you saying it like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like that!"

"What are you talking about? I'm just saying it! I've been up for a hwile, it's been a hwile since I got up."

"Say 'whi'."

"'Whi'."

"Now say while."

"Hwile."

"While."

"Hwile."

"While."

"Hwile."

"While."

"Hwile."

"Stewie for fucks sake!"

Stewie, honestly, had no idea what Brian was talking about.

"Brian I don't get it..."

Brian then realised this was just a repeat of that time Stewie tried to pronounce 'cool whip' and put emphasis on the 'h'.

"You know what? It doesn't matter. I'm going to phone Lois."

Brian walked past Stewie into the living room, where he grabbed the house phone. He then dialled Lois' cell phone, put the phone to his ear, and waited. And waited. And waited.

"I don't think she'll pick up..."

Stewie just shrugged.

"You're very concerned. But you needn't worry. I'm sure they're fine. Probably just a few minor complications..."

The kid paused and trailed off, thinking about something.

"Stewie are you alright?"

Stewie snapped back to reality and faced Brian.

"Yes, I'm alright. But... There's something I want to tell somebody and, I'm scared to how they will react."

Brian couldn't suppress his smile.

"I need details to give you the advice it sounds like you need."

The infant frowned.

"As much as I want to, I cannot give you those details, Bry."

Brian already knew them, secretly. Although he was pleased about this, he couldn't take his mind away from the family. He hoped that, wherever they were, they were OK.

"You'll figure something out, but it does affect it a great deal with how close you and this person are. Do they understand you well? Can they handle what you need to tell them? Just, keep that all into mind. Stewie, your the smartest person I know. You'll figure something out."

They stayed stood there for a moment. Silent. Smiling at each other like idiots.

"That means a lot to me, you know Bry."

As a way of saying 'thank you', Stewie leaned upward slightly and stretched his arm out toward Brian's ear. Before it came into contact, Brian was slightly nervous because of his recent findings. Though, there was something behind that nervousness, was it happiness? Love? It had to be them both. His tail began to wag. Then he felt Stewie's small, delicate hands gently rub on his ear. He closed his eyes and let a soft moan slip from his throat. He wasn't bothered about this though, he knew the kid didn't think much of it. Brian opened his eyes, it was over. He was a little disappointed but he tried to keep it off his mind.

"Thanks kid."

Stewie blushed again but didn't look away from Brian. It was almost as if he didn't know he had gone bright red. He then scratched his wrist before speaking.

"If your happy then so am I. If you keep calling me kid, I'll keep rubbing your ear."

Brian just smirked at this. He could tell the kid was a little flirtatious, but he was also just being compassionate. It was like his own personal state of emotion.

"Alright then, Kid."

Stewie was still blushing, only now he let out an adorable, high-pitched giggle. Then he went and rubbed Brian's ear again. He kept it a bit more brief but it was still very soothing and gentle. When it ended they stayed there still smiling at each other. Their moment was interrupted by a strange sound emitting from the kitchen.

"Brian isn't that your cell phone?"

Brian froze, Stewie was right, it was his cell phone. This filled him with hope and anticipation that it could be somebody important, like Lois. He hastily sped into the neighbouring room and snatched his phone off the counter. The caller ID showed Lois. The family were OK! He answered the phone.

"Hey Lois!"

There was no answer on the other end... . Brian spoke again.

"Hello?"

"Hi Brian."

There. Lois had such a nice speaking voice. Every time Brian heard it he felt so relaxed. Why did she sound so sad?...

"Lois, are you OK?"

There was a sniffle sound coming from the other end of the line.

"Y-yeah Brian. It's j-just that... ermmm... we had an, an accident. I-it was on the way h-home and the car... lost c-control... ."

Silence.

"Lois? Are you all alright?.."

Brian could see Stewie walk In the kitchen, and stand in front of him. Watching and listening to Brian's end of the conversation. It was slightly difficult, but Brian tried to stay focused on Lois.

"Not all of us are alright, Peter was seriously injured. He's in hospital now. We're in some small Rhode Island town, not too far from Quahog. We'll be back... when we can, OK?"

Brian wanted to sound calm, and he didn't want to worry Stewie. But, wait, did Stewie even care about the family?

"Alright Lois... goodbye."

Brian hung up. He had a deep, saddened expression on his face as he put the phone down, he was so worried about Peter. He heard Stewie speak from behind him.

"Well?..."

Brian turned to look at him, he could almost hear himself crying, but he tried to hold it back. It wasn't easy to hide though, he closed his eyes for a moment and focused on anything he could besides the recent tragedy. He felt himself crying, he couldn't hold it, but it could be better to just... let it happen. He felt something brush against his cheek, something soft, it felt lovely. He opened his eyes slowly, he could still feel tears slowly going down his face. He saw Stewie, gently stroking his face, collecting those tears as he did so. Stewie spoke again.

"Hey, it's alright to cry. In fact, it's good to let it out. Here."

The child took Brian's paw, and led him into the living room. He motioned for Brian to sit onto the couch, then he joined him. Brian rubbed his eyes, then turned to Stewie. He spoke, words more hushed then he intended.

"P-Peter's in the h-hospital... h-he... the c-car.. t-they..."

He was silenced by Stewie, who had put a finger over the dog's lips. The same finger slowly moved up to his eye, wiping it. Then, the kid scooted closer to Brian.

"There was nothing you could have done, and there's nothing you can do now. Don't beat yourself up over it, he'll be fine. It's you I'm worried about."

Brian wiped his eyes again before speaking.

"I-I know..."

Stewie stood up on the couch, meaning that he and Brian were now the same height. Then he spoke again.

"I know how worried you are, and... to be honest I don't care for the family and I wouldn't mind if he dies. However, if it's going to affect you then I would want to do my best to assure he lives. It breaks my heart seeing you upset Brian."

Stewie smiled warmly at Brian, obviously trying to comfort him. It worked well though, because Brian returned the same smile. He was about to speak but Stewie beat him to it.

"Can I hug you Bry?"

Brian's face lit up slightly and he replied sounding much happier.

"Yeah."

Quicker than he expected, Brian was taken into a tight embrace by Stewie. He gently rubbed the child's back with one of his paws. The other just happened to be on Stewie's waist. They stayed like that for a while, Brian had eventually ceased spilling silent tears. Though, he was still very upset and concerned for Peter. He couldn't take his mind off the family. Stewie interrupted his thoughts but he didn't know whether to be disappointed or relieved.

"Hey Brian?"

"What is it kid?"

Stewie ended their hug to face Brian. He sat on his lap but kept one hand on the dogs shoulder.

"I can't keep hiding things; especially from you. I need to tell you something..."

Brian knew what was coming next, but did that bother him? He was so happy that Stewie had decided to tell him, it's a cute thing to do. But once everything was out in the open... what was going to change? Could it change? Did Brian want it to change? Why was he having strange new feelings ever since he discovered how Stewie felt? What was he going to say once Stewie admitted everything to him? Would he confess to overhearing him? Would he lie?

. . .

A/N: I tried to include a lot of sweet moments in this chapter, because they have a lot of them in the show. I think it worked! Anyway, I also wanted to treat you guys to quite a long-ish chapter ( which I think I also did well :) ). Thank you soooooooooooo much for reading! Please inbox me or review this so I can change some things and/or continue! :)

Do you think Brian should confess or lie?

Tazza xxxxxxxxx


	3. Confession

A/N: Hi guys! It took a lot of time and thought... but! Here's chapter three! I hope you like it! It all about Brian trying to cope, and find out about the family. But he receives some bad news, but theres also some good news! :)

. . .

"Peter's going to be alright."

What? Is that what he wanted to say? What happened to "I love him so much"? Brian was actually really disappointed, is that something to be ashamed of?

"You don't know that for sure..."

Stewie shook his head.

"I do."

How exactly is that possible? Sure he was probably the smartest person in the world but this was one of those things you'd have to be some kind of psychic to know. And nobody was psychic. Brian had never believed in those sort of things.

"How do you know?"

Stewie looked as though he was going to break down into tears. He let go of Brian and jumped off his lap and onto the floor. Though, he did stay facing the canine.

"If I told you then you'd hate me..."

He looked down at his feet, shuffling them slightly. Although he didn't want to upset the kid, Brian did want to know what he was talking about. But... maybe he could try to accomplish receiving information and keeping Stewie happy.

"I could never hate you, kid."

The canine smiled down at his little friend. Obviously still wanting an answer. He was really worried about Peter. His best friend. Who had rescued him and most likely saved his life. Brian would do the same if he had to.

"I... umm... sort of... made that car crash happen..."

Brian's eyes went wide. What did he just say?! Sure, he could really never hate Stewie. But this was a big deal!

"W-what?! Stewie why the fuck would you do that to your own family?!"

He had no idea how big of an impact his words had on the kid.

"I knew you'd say something like that... . You hate me now don't you?..."

It took a lot of power in Brian, but he closed his eyes for a minute and breathed heavily. After a while, the silence was broken by what sounded like a sniffle to Brian. Slowly, he opened his eyes. Stewie had been crying a little. He was looking down and wiping his eyes with the sleeves on his shirt. Just looking was tearing Brian apart. He spoke softly.

"Hey, hey. Of course not."

Brian pushed himself off the couch and walked lightly over to the child. Following that, he bent down to lower himself to Stewie's level. Unfortunately, the kid was still looking down, too shy or feeling too guilty to look up. Brian place his paw under his chin and moved it upward so Stewie was looking directly at him. I'm an effort to comfort him, the canine offered a warm smile, Stewie gave it back. Then spoke.

"T-thank you B-Bry. I-I did make s-sure that I-it wouldn't kill h-him. I o-only wanted one o-of them to be i-injured. C-can you forgive m-me?"

Brian smiled and wiped a tear off the infants face with his paw. He ended up trailing off from focusing on that and looked back at Stewie, he had hopeful eyes. Still waiting in deep anticipation that Brian would in fact forgive him. Too caught up looking at Stewie, Brian completely forgot his paw was still stroking his cheek. Only, when he realised, he didn't stop. He just replied to the previous question.

"Yes. I can't stand to see you so upset. But, I want one thing from you."

Stewie had ceased his crying; his eyes looked a little sore. Only he didn't seem bothered. Almost, to Brian, it seemed he was really grateful. This being because of how nicely he was treated at the moment. And he couldn't stop smiling.

"Anything."

Brian spoke very seriously and dropped his smile. Well, more like just put it to the side for a few minutes.

"Tell me why you did it."

Stewie paused and looked away from Brian's eyes, blushing slightly. His gaze moved to something else on Brian's face. It was hard to tell what. Was he staring at Brian's nose? No it was lower than that... his chin? It could be but why would he look at his chin? Thinking about it... he was probably looking at something slightly higher than his chin. His lips? That sounded and looked right. But why? These thoughts was interrupted by Stewie, he looked back into Brian's eyes and replied.

"I did it.. to delay them. So I could spent time with you alone."

Brian didn't want to show more anger. He didn't want to express more sadness. So he smiled again. He was actually quite happy, and touched.

"OK. But, Stewie, all you had to do is ask. You took it a little far."

He took his paw away from Stewie's cheek. The first thing the child did was replace it with his hand. It was only for a second though.

"I'm sorry. I guess it was also because I wanted to be with you, but when they weren't around."

Brian stood up, smiled and scratched his ear.

"Well, how about we order a pizza and watch a movie? Would you like that kid?"

Stewie's emotion lit up at the thought.

"Yes! And can I pick a movie? Can it be a horror film? I like them you know!"

Brian chuckled and pat the kid on the head.

"Sure, whatever you want. I'll order it, you go and kill some time. When it's here I'll let you know."

. . .

It was early evening by the time the pizza had arrived. Brian paid the delivery boy and put the pizza down on the side in the kitchen. Then, he walked toward the bottom of the stairs, before calling up.

"Hey kid. Come down here."

Literally five seconds after, Stewie came sprinting down the stairs. He slipped slightly at the bottom and fell into Brian. Then he sort of just stayed there and hugged the canine.

"Lets just go with falling into you is a way to say hello."

He blushed when he said this. Brian just assisted in helping him properly to his feet and laughed.

"Oh really? Well would you greet Lois like that?"

Stewie scoffed at this.

"Of course not! I despise of her! I think you'd make a better parent. But I don't want you as a parent."

After laughing again, Brian hit Stewie around the arm. It was only gentle, and playful. He would never hurt Stewie really. But it has happened before...

"You get the movie ready, I'll be back with the pizza."

Strolling into the next room, Brian scanned the area with his eyes. There. He located the pizza box and took out two plates. Then he cut up the pizza; into eights. Four slices were placed on each plate. Grabbing the plates, he went back into the living room, Stewie was waiting on the couch, smiling. Brian joined him and handed him one of the plates. He was stopped before he could get comfortable.

"I'm settled. Could you get the light, Brian?"

Brian nodded in response and walked across the room to turn the light off. Then he re-joined Stewie on the couch, before speaking.

"What happened to 'Bry'?"

Stewie was about to speak but he had a mouth full. So all he achieved was a mumble.

"Hmmm?"

Brian chuckled.

"You've been calling me 'Bry' a lot lately. Can you keep that up?"

Stewie nodded and leaned toward the remote. He had chosen a horror movie Brian had never seen before. The canine wasn't a huge fan of horror films but Stewie seemed enthusiastic about this one. Besides, they were quite entertaining at times. The movie lasted for around an hour and a half. There were funny moments, scary moments and moments where both him ad Stewie commented on. Stewie's comments were mostly witty remarks but it works better to just ignore them... . When it finally ended, Brian took a look around. He had zoned out. Completely engaged in the film, like he was there. He felt something on his arm and looked down to investigate. It was Stewie. When getting freightened by the film, he had gripped and hugged onto Brian's arm. He looked comfortable. It was cute.

"Oh, sorry. I guess I sort of... just... used your body as something to comfort myself."

They shared a brief laugh. Then Stewie yawned.

"I'm actually really comfortable. Your fur is really soft."

Brian, after a little struggle, freed his arm from the grip it was in. Then he put it around the infant and pulled him closer. They stayed there enjoying each others company. Before he knew it, Brian could feel his eyelids dropping, he looked down. Stewie was asleep. He didn't want to disturb the kid. So he just sat there, only he failed to stay awake.

. . .

When Brian awoke, he was surprised he was in a similar position to last night. He had always considered himself as someone who stirs a lot whist sleeping. Another surprising find, Stewie was asleep. The kid normally wakes up before him. Gently, he took his paw (the one he hadn't still had gripped around the child) and shook Stewie, hoping to wake him. It did work. The infant shuffled slightly and weakly opened his eyes.

"Oh, hey Bry. It's nice to wake up to your face."

Brian tried to take that as a compliment and smiled down at the infant.

"I had to wake you, I need to check my phone and see if Lois sent me a text or something. I want to know when they'll be back."

Stewie yawned and moved out of the encasement in Brian's arm.

"Alright, I should probably get up."

They both hopped off the couch, Brian then wiped his eyes and stumbled into the kitchen. Once inside, he found his cell phone and went over to the counter to retrieve it. He did have a text! From Lois! He hurriedly opened the message and read it...

**Lois: Hey Brian, Peter's going to be OK. We've been told he'll be staying in hospital for a few days. It's only for them to stitch up a couple of wounds and run some tests. Me, Meg and Chris will be home early tomorrow. Then when Peter's ready to come home we'll leave to go get him. See you tomorrow! x**

As he got through the message, things seemed to get better and better! First, Peter's going to be alright! Next, Lois will be back tomorrow!

"Well?"

Brian turned to Stewie, who obviously was curious to what was happening.

"Lois texted me! She'll be home tomorrow with Meg and Chris!"

"Oh... great... but, Bry. Do you know what time it is?"

What? Was he asking or did he know and wanted to know if Brian also knew. And why was that so important all of a sudden?

"I don't know, why?"

Stewie sighed and scratched his wrist.

"It's 5am. A little early for texting don't ya think? Did you check when the message was sent?"

Brian just shrugged and shook his head. He picked up his phone again and looked back at the message. The sending time was stated in the top corner.

"Oh my god! It was yesterday! They're coming home today! Early today!"

He could feel his tail thumping like crazy. Lois was returning today! All the details about Peters condition, all the questions Brian wanted to ask, could be answered. Just then, Brian heard the sound of a car engine.

"They're here. I guess this means you and I won't talk as much as we have been recently then? Maybe not at all. You'll be too distracted with that vile women."

Heart-breaking, and upsetting words. Brian could feel himself being filled with a terrible feeling; guilt. Maybe self-disgust was in there too. He leaned down and hugged Stewie, massaging his back with a paw.

"I doubt it, I've enjoyed talking and spending time with you. But, Stewie, I know something about you. I think it needs to be out in the open."

. . .

A/N: How was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Should I stop? Should I continue? Should Brian really tell Stewie what he knows?

You decide!

Thank you for reading, please leave a review or message me if you liked it :)

Tazza xxxxxxxxx


	4. A little challenge

A/N: Hi guys! We're really getting into the story now! And trust me there's a big Brewie surprise at the end of this chapter! So please enjoy! =D x

. . .

"W-what? What do you know about me Bry?"

He didn't have a great amount of time. The family would arrive through the door at any approaching second. Could he tell him? Why was he so nervous? And why was he having strange new feelings?

"Hey Brian! We're home!"

Brian broke away from the hug he and Stewie were sharing. Lois came strolling into the kitchen with a huge smile on her face, probably just relieved Peter would be fine; and home soon.

"Hi Lois. Are you OK?"

Lois picked Stewie up and kissed him on the head. Then she turned back to Brian.

"Yes I'm great! Oh god I'm so happy that Peter will be alright! Did Stewie give you any trouble?"

It pleased Brian to see Lois in such a good mood. He reflected her smile right back at her as he replied.

"No, he was very well behaved in fact. I enjoyed the time I spent with him."

He noticed Stewie smile as he said this. Lois' only reaction was to coo him.

"Oh did you like spending time with Brian? Huh? Do you like him Stewie?"

The infant didn't even bother answering, he knew she wouldn't understand him. Brian was the only person (or dog) that could...

"I'll be right back Brian, I'm going to put Stewie to bed for a nap. He looks tired."

He turned and headed for the stairs, until he was stopped.

"Hey Lois? Do you want me to do that? Maybe you could make some coffee and relax?"

The woman just smiled and handed her son to Brian.

"Thank you Brian."

With that said, she went back into the kitchen, probably to make coffee like Brian suggested. The canine just walked up the stairs and into Stewie's room.

"Why did you want to carry me up here?"

Brian smiled at the kid and placed him into his crib.

"I thought you'd rather me than Lois."

"You thought right."

One last warm smile, then Brian went to leave the room.

"Hey, Bry?"

He was stopped in the doorway but he walked back over to the crib. Where he could look down at the infant.

"Yeah kid?"

Stewie looked at him nervously and answered with a hint of smugness in his voice.

"What were, um... what were you going to say earlier? What do you know about me?"

It was a good moment to tell him. But could Brian really do it? He didn't want to risk losing such a precious friendship with Stewie. Which he valued a lot. Maybe it'd be for the best if things were left alone for a change.

"It'd be better if we forgot about me mentioning that, Stewie."

There was a moment of silence.

"Oh... well... I think I know what it was..."

Shit! If he knows then the whole situation will just be one, big, awkward mess! But it wasn't certain he knew though, was it?

"If we have to, we can discuss it later."

Brian turned and left the room before Stewie could get a word in to cause any more unwanted questions and thoughts. Or maybe, stop him and make them discuss it at that very moment. Shaking these thoughts away, the canine went down the stairs and re-joined Lois in the kitchen. She smiled at him from where she was sitting as he entered. Then he sat down at the table with her.

"I made you some coffee Brian. Is Stewie in his crib all tucked in?"

She handed him the cup and he took a sip before answering.

"Thank you Lois, and yeah he's taking his nap now."

Brian reached over and grabbed his laptop off the side. His novel was never a real success but writing it was his passion. Popularity wasn't going to stop him.

"You know, Brian, I think Stewie really likes you. You get along so well, but you're obviously a better role model than Peter. So I'm not going to complain."

She laughed after saying this, it was only brief though. A part of Brian was happy that Lois thought him and Stewie got along well. Mainly just because he agreed. This only made him reflect back to the previous questions like; "Is Stewie a better lover than all of Brian's girlfriends?" And "Did he and Stewie both have feelings or each other?" Thinking about it, Brian didn't know the answer to either of those questions anymore. It would originally been a straight and easy "no" but now...

. . .

"Hey Brian?"

Brian turned to Lois who was sat with him on the couch watching TV.

"Yeah?"

She smiled as she spoke, happy with why she was saying.

"Well, we phoned the hospital, would you like to go and see Peter?"

What?! He could see Peter?! This was fantastic! He could see the damage for his own eyes! Get to talk to his best friend and make sure everything was alright from his own perspective! Brian trusted Lois, but he trusted his own eyes better. He couldn't turn this offer down.

"Yes! Lois I would love that!"

They stayed smiling at each other for a moment, both exited to go to the hospital. Lois was first to break the silence.

"Great, we'll go in around two hours, so just after lunch."

She got up and walked into the kitchen, Brian just stayed sat there, thinking. Wondering. Waiting for the future he was so exited about.

. . .

"You ready to go now Brian?"

Brian walked down the stairs to Lois, who was stood by the front door.

"Yeah, I can't wait."

She smiled down at the canine and then called out.

"Meg? Honey?"

Meg came in from the kitchen, looking tired and depressed. Or was that just how she always looks?

"What?"

Lois frowned slightly before continuing to talk.

"Where's Stewie? Your supposed to be keeping an eye on him while me and Brian are gone!"

Stewie appeared from up the stairs. He just stood there with a neutral look on his face. Lois walked over and picked him up.

"For gods sake Meg! Don't let him out of your sight, OK?"

Meg sighed and took the infant from Lois.

"Yeah, whatever."

After examining her daughter with a stern face, Lois turned to Brian. Making sure he was ready to go.

"Alright, shall we go?"

Brian could feel his tail beginning to wag. He tried not to sound too enthusiastic when he answered.

"Yes please Lois."

She smiled down at him, before she opened the door. He motioned for Brian to leave the house, which he did without hesitation. They both got in the car, then Lois backed out of the driveway and took them down spooner street.

The car journey to the hospital was mostly quiet. Lois made a couple of comments on some things said on the radio but Brian didn't say anything. He just sat there, thinking. Seeing Peter was now the only thing on his mind as they got closer to their destination.

. . .

"OK, you'll have to waiter a few minutes. You can go in and see Peter as soon as we're done."

"Alright."

Great. Brian was sat in the corridor of the hospital. He and Lois were told they had to wait for the nurse in there to finish up whatever she was doing to Peter before they could go in. The canine sat silently, observing people going past and things going on around him. What the hell? Brian felt something on leg. A vibration? Oh of course! It was his cell phone. Brian reached into his pocket to retrieve it and have a look. A text message? From who? Oh. It was from Stewie.

**Stewie: Hey. You seen that fat bastard yet? -_-**

Brian sighed. At least he had something to do while he was waiting to see Peter. He replied.

**You: Stewie don't. I'm really worried about him! And no I haven't, we have to wait for the nurse to finish up in there.**

He received a reply almost instantly.

**Stewie: Meh, shame. Not a lot going on here. Meg is awful at babysitting. I got bored so i stole and hid her hat lol! :)**

Brian smiled when he read this. But he remained serious when he replied.

**You: Your not the only bored one. They're taking ages to let us in.**

Brian put the phone to the side or a moment and looked around again. He wasn't to keen on spending a lot of time in the hospital. The atmosphere was awful. The sounds were awful. It was awful. He checked his cell phone again.

**Stewie: Please hurry up Bry! I can't stand it here without you! :(**

Brian felt himself blush when he read this. But, he did already know that. A part of him was the same toward Stewie. Being with the kid made everything better. He typed out his reply and sent it.

**You: Thanks kid. I like your company too.**

"Mr and Mrs Griffin? You can see Peter now."

Nervously, Brian entered the room Peter was in, followed by Lois. Peter looked terrible. He was covered in wires, cuts and bruises. He was also very pale. Unfortunately, this didn't change his usual mood and and ideas.

"Ohh hey buddy! You get dragged out here by bitch-zilla?"

Lois immeditely complained toward his disrespectful antics.

"Peter! Brian is here to see you and make sure your OK!"

Peter scoffed at this.

"Of course he is! I was just messing with you guys. Besides, Lois, you and me both know that I'd be even more of a jerk to you if you weren't so damn good at sucking my dick."

"PETER!"

Peter just let out his own long, laugh. Brian decided to just interrupt before things got bad.

"How are you Peter? I've been so worried!"

Peter just put on a huge grin and began talking again.

"Un-freakin' believable! I get food brought to me and a TV! Plus that fit nurse is always comin' in here."

As soon as he said this, the nurse entered the room. Brian felt his cell phone vibrate against his leg again. Probably another message from Stewie. He didn't want to seem rude, so he ignored it for now.

"I'm sorry, this isn't the best day to visit. We need you out of here so we can run some tests on Peter."

. . .

There was another quiet car journey on the way home. Maybe Peter wasn't as ill as Brian had thought...

"You know, Brian, I think Peter will be home very soon. He seems a lot better than he was yesterday."

Brian just smiled and nodded. Then he remembered the unread text he had from Stewie. Or, at least, he had assumed it was from Stewie.

**Stewie: I can't wait for you to get home. I have to do something when you get back and nothing else is happening until I've done it! **

Brian just shrugged and ignored it. The next thing he saw was Spooner street. Almost home. The canine sat watching the houses flash by, getting slower and slower until the car came almost to a complete stop. But it didn't. It pulled into the driveway of their house. Lois and Brian stepped out of the car and approached the house. Brian reached out to grab the door handle, but the door opened itself. At least it looked like it did.

"Finally! Your back!"

Meg was standing at the door. She was shouting at Lois. Welcoming.

"Mom! I can't find my hat anywhere! Can you help me find it?!"

Lois just sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose with her index finger and thumb.

"Honey, please, I jut got in! Can't you did it yourself?"

The red headed women just walked straight past Brian and Meg and up the stairs. Then, Meg stormed off in one of her little 'teenage fits'. That's what Peter called it anyway. Once everyone had left the room, Brian went back outside, sat on the step near the front door, and took out a cigarette. Then a lighter. He sat there for a moment, thinking. Mainly about Peter.

"Hey."

The canine looked in the direction of the voice. He knew who it was. Stewie came and sat next to him.

"Hi kid..."

Stewie frowned when he heard the tone of Brian's voice.

"What's wrong? Is it Peter?"

Brian wasn't sad, just thinking. Maybe he was still upset and concerned for Peter. But that was it.

"No, no nothing's wrong. I'm just thinking. So what was that thing?"

For this question, he got a confused look from Stewie.

"Thing?"

"That last text you sent me, you said there was something you had to do and you wouldn't let either of us do anything until it's done? Or something like that?"

Stewie smiled and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Then he looked up at Brian, blushing a little, before he leaned forward and took the canine into a hug. Brian wrapped his arms around the kid and they stayed like that for a few moments.

"If you leave me for that long again I'll kill you."

It wasn't a statement out of aggression. But, Brian did try to take it half-seriously. They broke apart from their hug and Stewie spoke again.

"I would've come to find you sooner but I had to stay secluded from the gaze of Lois."

As an attempt to annoy the kid, Brian began to talk more about Lois.

"Well, I think you love her secretly."

Taking offence, Stewie reacted quickly.

"Ha! That's so funny I forgot to laugh!"

Brian reached forward and playfully pat Stewie on the head. The infant was really cute when he was angry.

"I'll pay you fifty dollars to kiss Lois."

A little challenge like this will keep Brian entertained for a good while. He laughed at the thought of Stewie actually doing it.

"Bring it on dog! Lets do this!"

With that said, Stewie stood up and went inside the house, followed by Brian who had to put away his cigarette and lighter. They searched the house for Lois, but brought it to an end once they found her in the kitchen. Normally, it would be one of the first places they looked but for an unknown reason, it was one of the last. After a little nudge in the back, Stewie began to walk up to Lois.

"Pick me up women, and remember that what I'm about to do means nothing."

He stood silently and waited for Lois to acknowledge him. When she did, she cooed him.

"Hello Stewie. I haven't seen you since I gave you to Meg earlier."

She lowered herself down and picked up her youngest son.

"Alright mother... I'm not sure how I'm meant to do this..."

Stewie leaned his head forward so it was inches away from Lois'. Bracing himself, he lightly pecked her on the cheek, then he shoved himself out if her arms and ran out of the room. Brian raced after him, trying not to laugh, he opened the front door to the house and found Stewie outside.

"Oh my god! Stewie are you OK?"

Brian couldn't believe what he was seeing! Stewie had vomited at least (judging by the amount of vomit) twice! How is that even possible from kissing someone? The kid was clutching his stomach and groaning, when he finally stopped, he turned to Brian with a smirk on his face.

"That proof i don't love her? Now gimme the fifty dollars."

Brian reluctantly handed over the money to the infant. Wow. He had really been put in his place this time. Both he and Stewie headed inside the house and sat on the couch.

"OK, now I'll believe you when you complain how much you hate Lois."

They shared a brief laugh together before Brian spoke again.

"To be honest, I want my fifty dollars back. I didn't think you'd actually do it."

Stewie laughed again and then offered him a deal.

"Well, Brian, you can have the money back. If, you kiss somebody."

Oh shit! He was going to ask Brian to kiss him wasn't he? I mean, who else? Could it really be that bad? Should he just go for it and get it over with? Besides, kissing is something people enjoy. So would he enjoy it? Maybe it'd be best to get it over with. So that's what Brian decided.

"Alright, let's just do this."

Stewie was going to say something, but he was suddenly interrupted by Brian, who grabbed his overalls and pulled him close. None of them said anything, they just stayed like that for a few moments. Brian dragged Stewie onto his lap and then pressed their lips together in a heated kiss.

. . .

A/N: How was that guys? Should I stop? Should I continue? Will Peter really be home soon? Is Lois really as disgusting as I sorta made her seem in this chapter? Have we seen the last of Ruby? Will Brian be pissed later because he didn't get to smoke? Will he get his fifty dollars back? Did Stewie really want them to kiss?

Thanks for reading you guys! Please review :)

Tazza xxxxxxxxx


	5. Confrontation

A/N: Here you go guys! Please enjoy! This chapter is... very awkward for Brian. But it has upsides. He discovers when Peter can return and he decides its time for confrontation!

. . .

He had intended to keep it brief, so why was he still kissing Stewie? Brian hated to admit this to himself, but he was really enjoying it, and Stewie was kissing back. How long had they been doing this? Nearly a minute? Something like that. Brian was scared to pull away, what sort of witty comment would Stewie find for this? It had to end, so, concocting the nerve, Brian broke apart from Stewie. They just sat there staring at each other. Brian had no idea about himself, but Stewie was blushing so hard at that moment. Though, he did break the silence.

"W-what was that?..."

Wait. Why was he questioning that? Surely he knew it was because he would give back Brian's fifty dollars if he kissed him...

"You... wanted me to kiss you, I'll have my money now."

Another awkward silence. Then Stewie blinked twice before answering.

"I never said I wanted to you kiss me..."

Oh shit! This was bad! What the fuck had Brian gotten himself into?! This wasn't something Stewie was ever going to forget about!

"But-but-but-..."

This was the moment Stewie began to reveal his real intentions. If more people were watching that... Brian would be extremely embarrassed...

"Bry, I was going to make you kiss Meg. Not me... but... I mean... It wasn't that bad. You have to admit that."

Well, he could give the kid this small victory. It was good... very good. Was that bad? Sick? Wrong? It wasn't like Stewie was a normal infant. But nothing was going on between them anyway. Stewie was just attracted to Brian, and they shared a kiss. Nothing big. But did Brian like Stewie?

"Yeah, it was good. I'm not going to deny that."

Maybe he shouldn't have said that...

"Look, Brian, just... here..."

Stewie handed Brian his fifty dollars.

"Oh, thanks...kid. This won't change anything between us? Will it?"

Stewie jumped off the couch, looked over at Brian and thought this over. He laughed slightly.

"I can't guarantee that Bry. A kiss like that can be addictive."

He was teasing Brian wasn't he? Had Stewie wanted this all along? Maybe he can keep dreaming, Brian had been outsmarted and fooled by Stewie many times. But this time, he wasn't going down easy. Sure, something was attracting him to Stewie, but, something like this is wrong.

"Really? Because it isn't addictive for me. And I won't let this change anything. We have a good enough friendship. So limit your dreams and fantasies."

Brian wondered for a moment if he was a little harsh, but he just wanted to be straight forward.

"Whatever man."

Next time Brian looked over, Stewie was gone. This really worried the canine, if Stewie kept coming onto him like this, what would he do? If it had to come to that, he would have to leave. Brian thought back to one occasion when the kid dressed up as a girl, to act in some crappy children's show. What was it called? Jolly Farm, that was it. Stewie portrayed himself as 'Karina Smirnoff'. He surprised Brian by coming up to him and seeing if he could fool him. Ouch. How stupid was Brian then? Looking back on it made him feel like an idiot. He had attempted to seduce Stewie! How come that didn't gross him out as much as it did at the time?...

. . .

"Brian good news!"

Brian followed the sound if the voice calling out to him. It was Lois; in the kitchen. She had a huge, familiar grin on her face.

"Wow, what's happened now, Lois?"

As she explained, Lois practically shouted happily at Brian.

"Peter will be home within the next couple of days! Maybe even tomorrow!"

This, literally, made Brian's day! He couldn't wait to see Peter home and well.

"Oh my god! Lois! That's great!"

Lois just smiled and pat Brian on the head. Strangely, he found it slightly unpleasant, which was weird. He had always liked all the physical affection. But... he enjoyed it earlier when Stewie had done it... What if he got him to do it again? And see whether he suddenly stopped liking it or whether it was just that he only liked it from Stewie? Or just didn't like it from Lois anymore?

"I'm gonna go get Stewie from his nap. I made coffee, it's on the side for you."

She turned and went up the stairs. Brian watched until he could no longer hear her footsteps. Then, he took a mug from the cupboard and poured some coffee into it. Taking a seat, he began to hear Lois, coming back down the stairs. No doubt with Stewie.

"Well well! Who's my tired little baby huh? You hungry Stewie?"

Lois came into the room and set down the infant she was holding into his high chair. Then she took out, and handed Stewie some apple juice.

"Mommy will be right back honey."

They watched as Lois walked out of the room. Then, as Brian had predicted, Stewie began talking. He spoke like he was in a very good mood.

"Hello, Brian."

Brian wondered how he could avoid any awkward situations or something along that line. Maybe he should just try to keep civil conversation...

"Hi kid."

The canine didn't look up at Stewie, he just stayed looking down at his paw, which was laid on the table.

"It's nicer to look at me when I'm talking to you."

Brian sighed and looked upon the child. Trying to hide his unease. He wasn't sure what to say, but he didn't have to say anything at the moment. Stewie spoke again.

"There we go. I like to look at you Bry."

Was this infant flirting or just being friendly?

"Ummm... thank you..."

Stewie just smiled warmly. This was a good sign for Brian. So he returned that same smile.

"Please don't be nervous around me Bry. You don't need to be."

Smart kid. He could always read Brian like a book. The canine doubted this would ever change.

"I'm not ner-"

"You don't have to lie to me, either."

This just made Brian even more nervous. It wasn't easy to lie to Stewie.

"OK, you got me. Can we just forget about any... awkwardness?"

Stewie just laughed, briefly. But it was still like all his other laughs, unique, cute and a little annoying at times.

"To be honest, Brian. I really didn't find it awkward. So maybe you should be the one forgetting about it."

Brian didn't say anything. Maybe the kid was right. But how couldn't he find it even a little bit strange or awkward? Unlike Stewie, Brian wasn't amazing at coming up with witty comebacks. So he just took another sip of coffee and watched the infant, who was awaiting some sort of reply. Unfortunately for him, that didn't come. Brian still felt nervous though. Luckily, it was, once again, Stewie who spoke.

"Oh c'mon Bry! I'm just messing with ya! Why you gotta be so serious?"

Then without any form of hesitation, Stewie reached out to scratch Brian's ear again. The canine grabbed Stewie's arm, to push him away. Only, as he did this, the infants hand had already begun on Brian's ear. He automatically let go of the kid's arm. He would by lying to himself if he said that it didn't feel good... very good. He closed his eyes and felt himself relaxing at the touch. This caused him to realise, he did enjoy this kind of affection from Stewie, but not from Lois.

"Do you like that boy? Huh?"

When it was over, Brian opened his eyes. All Stewie did was stare at him and move his hand away. He was smiling. Something made Brian try and resist smiling back, but he couldn't.

"Brian, say something. I've been the only one speaking for quite a bit. And I don't want that to continue."

Brian was laughing a little on the inside. Some of the things Stewie said...

"Hi."

He watched the infant before him bring out a goofy looking grin and a brief laugh. Stewie cleared his throat and spoke again in a playful voice.

"Thank you Bry."

Lois came back into the kitchen and took the apple juice from Stewie.

"Oh honey were you not thirsty?"

Stewie didn't reply, he glanced over at Brian. The canine didn't think much if it until Stewie gave him a look that said "Why do I even bother?" Lois just lifted him out of the chair and put him on the floor.

"Brian can you just keep an eye on him please? You normally do a good job of it."

Disappointed, Brian sighed and got up off his chair.

"Sure thing Lois."

. . .

Late evening. Brian was sat on the couch watching TV with Chris. They didn't speak much, but Brian didn't really have a good relationship with this kid like he did with other members of the house. Like Lois. And Peter. And... Stewie. Meg of course didn't really count. Nobody liked her. Brian felt awful, he had a killer headache, maybe he should go to bed? It was around ten 'o' clock. So, he got up and headed upstairs. Stewie was already in bed, maybe he could sleep with him...

"Brian where are you going?"

The canine stopped where he stood; in the middle of the stairs. Lois had been the one that called out to him. He didn't bother to look at her, just called back.

"To sleep, headache. Goodnight Lois."

He didn't await a reply. He just continued going upstairs. It wasn't as if Lois had any reason to stop him. Brian, without much thinking, decided to head for Stewie's room. Nervous and also hesitant, he opened the door. Stepping into the room, he was immediately stopped.

"Hello, Brian."

Stewie was stood up in his crib. Holding onto the bars and staring across at Brian.

"Hi kid."

The canine closed the door behind him and took his place on the floor. Hoping his headache would cease by morning.

"Goodnight Brian."

Brian opened his eyes. Stewie was still staring at him, stood in the crib. He looked wide awake with no signs of tiredness.

"Are you even going to sleep kid?"

Despite the darkness, Brian could still see Stewie. He was thinking over what he had just been asked. A strange, puzzled look on his face.

"Well, I'm not tired. Are you?"

"No. I just have a headache and I want to go to sleep. Why?"

Stewie reached over and turned on the light.

"Can you stay up with me for a hwile?"

Brian sighed at this.

"Fine. But only because I'm in a good mood. Don't get used to this."

Stewie just shrugged and sat down in the crib. He waited, never letting Brian leave his gaze. The canine wasn't sure what he was waiting for. Without much wait, the child motioned for Brian to climb into the crib and sit with him. Reluctantly, Brian did this.

"Are you still nervous, Bry? I told you before, you don't need to be."

Brian was a little nervous, he was very close to Stewie at the moment, the one that hopefully, nobody would blame him to be like this around. The kid was very confident to speak his mind, especially around Brian, the canine didn't really understand how. Or maybe he wasn't, maybe he just hid it. If he did that, he'd have to be pretty damn good at it.

"I... I know. There's something on my mind that's making me nervous. That's all..."

Stewie frowned. Then took Brian's paw in both his hands.

"You know, you can tell me. It's best to talk about things. Have you done something? I won't judge you. You didn't judge me. I'd happily return the favour."

Brian could feel his paw being lightly, and tenderly caressed. He looked at Stewie, who was smiling right back at him.

"It... isn't an easy thing to tell y-... ask you..."

He stared down at his paw and Stewie's hands, sitting together on the kids lap.

"Well, I'm listening. Ask me if you're prepared to."

Brian, taking a deep breath and clearing his throat, looked back at the infant before him. His face began to heat up as he did the inevitable: ask Stewie about his feelings.

"Stewie, are you in love with me?..."

. . .

A/N: How was that? Good? Bad? Long? Short? Wrong? Right? Should I stop? Should I continue? Will Peter be home soon? Will Stewie admit his true feelings?

Thanks for reading! :)

Tazza xxxxxxxxxxx


	6. Caught!

A/N: Chapter 6! Yay! Please enjoy! This is a really sweet chapter... and... there's a surprise here too! No, I'm not giving any hints :)

. . .

It seemed like the longest moment of his life. His own heart, thumping Like crazy. He could hear it. Only one thing had remained on his mind at that moment... would Stewie admit his feelings? The kid let go of his paw in both of his soft hands. The tables had turned. Now Brian was no longer the nervous one.

"Yes, Brian, I am in love with you. I love you more than anything in this world..."

Such strong words... Brian was feeling something new and strange. None of the women he ever dated would say such romantic things like Stewie would. The canine smiled warmly at the infant, speaking with pure bliss in his voice.

"You really mean that, kid?"

Stewie had looked away nervously, this upset Brian. He wanted the kid to see just how happy he was that this was out into the open. Stewie still replied, but he didn't look up.

"Yes, I mean it all..."

Everything went silent. Stewie was silent because of how uncomfortable he was, and Brian because he wasn't sure what to say. He hadn't been this grateful or happy in a long time. The canine settled for words he thought would ease up the current tension.

"Wow...th-thank you. Nobody ever said something like that to me and truly meant it like you do."

Brian still was unable to stop himself smiling. He sat there, watching. Waiting for Stewie to look back at him. When this did eventually happen, the kid had a surprised look in his face.

"But... all the people you've dated?..."

Brian just shrugged at this and decided to come out with a little truth.

"To be honest, I don't think I had many great girlfriends."

More silence, only this time, nobody felt upset or nervous. They didn't cease to gaze at each other throughout that silence either. Everything (for that moment anyway) felt right. Stewie finally began to smile, only a little, but he still did it. Unfortunately, to Brian, this didn't last. The infants expression saddened within thirty seconds after he had begun to smile.

"This... you won't let this change anything will you?..."

Brian sighed and said, what they both knew, had to be said.

"I'm sorry, Stewie. It's not right."

"Well... you do... I don't know... like me? Right? Maybe we could work something out? We could keep it a secret? We could just... just give it a try and see where it goes? Oh! Maybe we c-"

The infant was silenced by Brian, who had leaned forward, tilted his head slightly, and pressed his lips to Stewies'. It startled the kid a little, but after he got over his brief paralysis, he began to kiss back. He did this with just as much force and passion. Then, they both seemed to pull away at the same time, grinning at each other.

"What does that tell you kid?"

Stewie giggled.

"It tells me that you do like me, maybe you're not sure how we could make this work, but as long as you like me then that's all I need to know."

"I don't like you, Stewie."

When the canine said this, he noticed Stewie instantly stop smiling and look down. Maybe he was upset, heartbroken, probably both. Before things got any worse, Brian spoke again.

"I don't like you, because I love you."

The kid looked back at him again, looking a little tearful, but they weren't because he was upset. Stewie was crying tears of joy.

"Can we go to sleep now Brian? I'm a little tired, besides, we can talk about this in the morning."

Brian moved his paw up to wipe the kid's eyes, once he had done that, he moved to the edge of the crib and reached out to turn the light off.

"Of course we can."

They both sunk into the bed sheets and hugged each other tightly, protectively. It wasn't long before staying awake, became an unbeatable challenge, especially in such a comfortable position.

. . .

Brian awoke to Stewie, who had disturbed him from his sleep.

"You need to get up, Lois will be in here soon. Why don't you just take your place on the floor?"

Brian nodded, yawned and sat up. Rubbing his eyes, he looked at the kid next to him.

"Alright."

The canine climbed out of the crib and took his place on the floor, lying down and curling up into a regular, dog-like sleeping position. He wanted to stay awake, but after being irudely woke up, he was still very tired, it wasn't long before sleep was able to claim him.

. . .

"Hey, wake up buddy! You've been sleeping for freakin' ages!"

Brian slowly opened his eyes to a sight that he was overjoyed to see. He sat up weakly, still pondering on whether or not he was dreaming.

"P-Peter?! Is that really you?"

"Yeah course it is! Who da hell else could I be?"

Wait a minute. If that was Peter, how long had Brian been sleeping? The canine stumbled to his feet and his tail started to wag.

"Peter I can't believe you're home! How long have I been sleeping?"

Peter laughed, in his most unique way. Then he poked Brian's nose.

"Freakin' ages! You sleepy? Huh? I've been back at home for about an hour. Lois wouldn't lemme wake ya!"

Brian just smiled, warmly.

"It's good to have you back Peter."

Brian walked downstairs, followed by Peter, who went straight into the kitchen where Lois probably was. Leaving Brian, in the living room, he wasn't alone though. Stewie was sat on the couch. With a little hesitation, the canine joined him.

"Hey kid."

Stewie looked at Brian with a smile on his face, he chuckled.

"It's about time you got up. You were sleeping up there for at least four hours. That was enough time for the fat man to be collected from the hospital and brought back here."

Brian smiled.

"Hmmm. I didn't realise I was that tired."

Lois came into the room shortly after. When she saw Brian, she became another person who was smiling, practically gleaming.

"Oh hello Brian, it's good to see you're finally awake."

Before he had an opportunity to reply, she had left. But then again, she was like that, wasn't she? Never really interested at what Brian had to say, about anything. He sighed and turned to Stewie.

"I guess I also didn't realise how little everyone around here really listens to me."

Stewie chuckled in response. Then he scooted close to Brian so their bodies were almost touching.

"Well, I think you're a little wrong there aren't you? I listen to you. And I'm certain I'm not the only one."

The infant leaned against Brian's fur covered side and sighed contentedly before continuing.

"Besides, I've always liked hearing what you have to say, you're a very thoughtful person."

Brian smiled down at Stewie.

"Thanks kid."

Then, the kid leaned his head up slightly. It looked to Brian like he was going in for a kiss. Unfortunately for Stewie, Brian wasn't comfortable with this, not just because this didn't feel quite right, but also because the family were in the other room. Stewie eventually was tilting his head and about to make contact.

"Stewie, stop."

The kid moved away. Directing his head back to face forward, no longer looking at Brian.

"I... umm... I'm sorry... I know, we're not exactly... like that..."

In an attempt to comfort the kid, Brian reached out and put a hand on Stewie's shoulder.

"It's alright."

Stewie looked back at the canine and smiled shyly, perhaps finding it a little awkward on his side.

"HEY LOIS? CAN YOU BRING ME SOME DOG FOOD OR MEAT OR WHATEVER I'M GONNA NEED FOR THESE THINGS?"

The shouting came from outside, and it sounded a lot like Peter. Lois walked toward the front door and opened it. Brian and Stewie curiously followed to see what was going on. Lois began to shout.

"Peter?! What the hell are those?!"

Peter just scoffed at this.

"Ummm, these would be a bunch of sledge pulling huskies, Lois. Ya know what I mean? The ones them people use to get around in the snow?"

This wasn't the first time Peter had shown up at the Griffin residence with some strange animal or vehicle or something you really wouldn't expect.

"Peter! Why the hell would you need all these huskies? There isn't even any snow here! And I doubt you'll ever need them in a place like this! It's not exactly hard to get around!"

Peter stepped off the sledge and walked over to Lois. Then he folded his arms and gave a scolding look.

"For your information Lois. I have them just incase."

"Just incase what?!"

Peter walked back over to the huskies an stepped onto the sledge.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realise you could tell the future Lois. Stupid women."

Shrugging this strangely-normal-everyday-antic-of-Peter off, Brian walked back into the house and took his place on the couch. He sighed and buried his face in both his paws, thinking to himself.

. . .

"Hey."

Brian casually walked into Stewie's room and approached the kid. He smiled at his little buddy, who smiled back.

"Hey. Something on your mind?"

They stood in silence for a moment before Brian responded.

"Umm... yeah. We should probably talk about... what we need to talk about."

Stewie nodded. Then inhaled before speaking.

"Well, like I told you before, I love you. So... you know... I would be up for having an intimate relationship with you."

Brian chuckled.

"Yeah, I already assumed that..."

Brian looked at the floor for a moment. Then, when he looked back up, Stewie looked a little upset. The kid spoke questionably to him.

"But?"

"But, it's risky."

Stewie took a step forward and took Brian's paw in both his hands. Then he sighed before speaking softly.

"Wouldn't it be worth that risk? Wouldn't you and I be happy?"

Brian thought about this carefully, it was a huge risk. Though, he was certain he would be happy, and there was no doubt about Stewie's happiness either. Besides, didn't Stewie have that memory wiper thing? So he could use that if they were caught. They weren't exactly normal circumstances anyway, Stewie was, clearly, far beyond his years in physical maturity.

"Maybe it would, Stewie. Maybe it would..."

Brian smiled again. Satisfied now, that he had cheered Stewie up a little. The kid giggled and took Brian's other paw in his hands.

"So, what d'you think then Brian?"

Knowing that actions speak louder than words, Brian leaned his face towards Stewie's. The kid quickly got the message, slowly, they both leaned in and their lips met in the middle. It was brief and they broke away shortly after. Grinning at each other, almost smirking on Stewie's end. Then, they kissed again, only this one, was followed by another, and another. Evolving into a series of kisses. As the time went on, their kisses became longer, more passionate, and eventually they both fell onto the floor, practically making out. Stewie had grabbed onto Brian's collar, intentionally trying to keep their bodies together. Brian had a feeling he knew where this was going, but now wasn't exactly the best time. The door was wide open and the family were only downstairs. After a lot of struggle, he pulled away from Stewie's mouth.

"We... we can't, not now."

A look of disappointment covered the kids face. He let go of Brian, allowing them both to stand up. Though, maybe things weren't all bad.

"Well then Brian. You still didn't answer my question."

The tyke had a playful, smirk on his face. Obviously just toying with Brian.

"What question?"

Stewie let out a high pitched giggle.

"The one I asked you before we randomly decided to accelerate things."

What does Brian think? Well it's clear from what he as Stewie just did that he's interested in that sort of relationship. But, of course, Stewie already knew that. All he was doing was teasing Brian. The canine laughed.

"I think you already know."

Stewie giggled a little, then stood on his tiptoes and whispered into Brian's ear.

"Yes I do babe."

"Babe?"

"Yes Brian, babe."

Brian was a little confused, but that didn't really bother him. He just stood there, like Stewie, grinning.

"Stewie? Baby? Where are you?"

Lois. Great. Brian was going to have to leave, she was probably going to put her son to bed. The canine turned to leave, but stopped at the door when he heard Stewie's voice.

"Oh so you're just gonna leave me with her?! Thanks a bunch dog!"

Brian chuckled and looked back at the infant.

"You and I both know, you love me really."

Brian left the room with huge smirk in his face. He past Lois on the stairs, knowing that she would be with Stewie, and he would complain the next time Brian saw him. He laughed at the thought. The only thing on Brian's mind now wasn't how worried he was about Peter. It wasn't whether the family are OK. It wasn't him worrying about Stewie's feelings for him. No. The only thing on his mind now was... could this relationship last? There were quite a few complications involved. But the canine was sure it would be worth it. Whatever came next, he'd be prepared. Why had he been denying it to himself for so long before? Did it hurt? Was it scary? Maybe, at the time. But this was meant to be, wasn't it? Him and Stewie. It finally happened. After he already thought about it before, and fought to prevent it. But, now that it had actually happened, Brian realised he didn't need to fight it. He was frightened from what was probably the inevitable. And, now, it finally happened, and Brian could only come to one conclusion:

_**He couldn't be happier... **_

. . .

A/N: What d'ya think guys? Good? Bad? Long? Short? Unfortunately, this is the final chapter... But it had to end something didn't it? It was a happy ending anyway! :)

Thank you soooo much for reading! Reviews are highly appreciated!

Tazza xxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
